


HP Writing Ideas

by Krys_Griffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krys_Griffin/pseuds/Krys_Griffin
Summary: Random Ideas from the world of J K Rowling's Harry Potter... I'm not her. This will be "complete" as each installment will be its' own story idea and may or may not tie into any of the others. Enjoy.Originally posted to FanFiction.Net





	1. The Letter

Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling, I am not… you're reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

* * *

The Letter

* * *

 

 

To my lovely daughter Harriett,

If you are reading this, something has gone horribly, horribly wrong, and your father and I are no longer able to take care of you. I'm deeply sorry for this and truly hope that you can find happiness in your life, even without us.

You mean the world to your father and me, we love you deeply.

Know that now that we're no longer there, we've made arrangements for your care, and I'll list your advisors and guardians below for you, yet some things must be told from a mother to her daughter.

So, how shall I begin… perhaps a bit of family history?

Your father and I met in Hogwarts, we were both sorted into Gryffindor while my best friend at the time Severus was sorted into Slytherin. Your father and Sev really didn't get along… probably due to his jealousy over me spending time with Sev and turning down his ridiculous marriage proposals every few months. He was cute and creative, I'll give him that, but he was a prat and a bit of a bully… thankfully he grew out of that. We graduated in the spring of 1978 and I 'finally' (which was your father's exclamation dear) agreed to marry him at Christmas that year. We married in St. Hedwig's on November 20th, 1979 in honor of my parents' own anniversary, but like you, since you are reading this, they never got the chance to see my wedding, as we will unfortunately not be at yours (at least in person). I still can't believe the prank your father pulled on Sirius at the wedding, though I'll let your Godfather tell you about that one. Your father must have been shooting silver bullets that night, as you were born shortly before midnight on July 31, 1980 at home in Potter Cottage, which was a surprise as you were nearly three weeks early and poked your head out only half an hour after saying it was time.

As I do not know when you will get to read this letter, though my prayers that it never happen have obviously failed, you should know that as you are the eldest grand child of Lord Charlus Fleamont-Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black, and as your father Heir Apparent James Potter, Lord Potter's only child, is no longer living, you are next in line to inherit the Headship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and all that that entails. You will need to request an inheritance test from the goblins of Gringott's to acquire the Heir's Ring, and your guardian, hopefully your grandfather, will take care of the Wizengamot parchmentwork. Don't be afraid of the goblins, yes they are scary looking at first and have very surly tempers most of the time, but treat them as your friends and they will treat you the same, especially the Potter Account Manager Bloodsinger.

I want you to know, that as I write this, I'm scared.

Albus Dumbledore spoke with your father last week and neither of them would tell me about it, though both looked frightened.

I've nearly completed my Charms Mastery with Master Flitwick and I know the drawbacks of using the Fidelius Charm. Potter Cottage is well warded, but taking the defenses down to a level where that charm would work… there is only one person I can think of that would scare James enough to consider it. But why us? A second year Auror trainee and me, a Charms and Enchanting student? It doesn't make any sense. Sure we're in Albus' little group, but neither of us have ever even seen Him, just helped out here and there to protect those His minions have attacked. Sorry, I'm rambling, but I'll leave it so you know at least some of what has been going on here, and why I've written this letter. I just hope Peter was the right choice.

Anyhow, back to you, my darling girl.

Your first bout of accidental magic happened when you were only two weeks old. Your Godfather was tickling your feet and holding your pacifier, next thing he knew your pacifier was stuck in his mouth and he couldn't get it out. It took both your father and me to undo that sticking charm you used, and don't worry, I took plenty of pictures for you.

Though we didn't want to at first, we knew, living in Potter Cottage and interacting with the non-magical side of Godric's Hollow, we had to place bindings on your magic until you were old enough to learn how to control them. Your grandparents and Godparents know about them both, so they shouldn't be a problem. The one on your magic to prevent accidental outbursts you can probably understand from simply what I've already written, and should be removed somewhere between your eighth and tenth birthdays, so your core can expand and settle a bit before you start at Hogwarts.

The other binding is on your Metamorphmagus abilities. Your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, started her training with the Unspeakables just after her fifth birthday (the year I graduated Hogwarts), and we've arranged for you to have the same training. Little known fact, all Metamorphmagi are born female, though since you can choose to be either sex, you have all the rights of a male. Probably has something to do with girls being born with all the eggs they will ever have while males… never mind… as I don't know when you'll read this, I'd prefer you not read about  _that_  until your later teens and not  _practice_  until at least after you graduate. I waited for marriage, but I know I was one of the few in my class that did. I won't be disappointed in you, I just want you to be safe.

You should also know of the three Betrothal Agreements your father and I set up for you. Don't be scared or think we've taken away your free will, we've done this for several reasons, so let me explain. I am what is called a Muggleborn, as neither of my parents had magic, while your father is a Pureblood, and while there's a whole lot of nonsense in the wizarding society when it comes to blood status, a few things do matter, even to me. Your father's family can trace its' magical roots back thousands of years, well before the founding of the Wizards Council (which eventually became the Wizengamot). This history is your legacy, you will have access all to the family magics, even more than I have access to, as well as the political power of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter at your disposal. Added to that, you can choose to activate one, or all, of the Betrothal Agreements to expand your influence even farther. Multiple marriages aren't common in wizarding society, but they aren't exactly rare either, though they tend to be for line continuation purposes (your guardian or advisors will explain this in great detail I'm sure).

First, we've set up an agreement with Theodore and Andromeda Tonks nee Black between you and Nymphadora. Metamorphmagi are rare so perhaps you could strengthen that ability within the bloodline, even if Andi was disowned from the family for marrying Ted, you both have Black blood flowing in your veins. Ted's a really great solicitor and Andi is already at the head of her ward in St. Mungo's, she a really dedicated healer. The Black family's offensive magics are a good balance to the Potter family's defensive. Your father and I want you to have a well rounded education, so learn all you can; though if you ever have to fight, go with what works, don't try to be clever or use a different spell every cast, hesitation will get you or those you are with hurt. Nor should you hold back, an enemy that can get back up is still an enemy that needs to be put down again; don't kill unless you have to, but don't shy away from it either.

The second agreement is with Frank and Alice Longbottom between you and your Godbrother Neville of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. The Potters and Longbottoms have long been allies and we all thought that this would benefit you both, though the decision is yours to make. Being Aurors seems to run in that family as Frank's parents, Harfang and Calidora Black, were Aurors as well, though Frank's step-mother Augusta went into teaching and has just joined the Wizarding Examinations Authority, so I'm sure you'll meet her someday. Your father and Frank are partners in the Auror training right now, while Alice is partnered with your Godfather Sirius' fiancé Amelia Bones (Sirius is training as a Hit Wizard instead of Auror, he hated the thought of all that extra paperwork, the lazy bum).

The final agreement is between you and Daphne Greengrass of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. I won't sugarcoat this, we set this up with her grandfather, Lord Peneus Greengrass, to protect her from her step-father, Cyrus Temple-Greengrass. Heiress Creusa Greengrass will inherit the family magics and Lordship of House Greengrass which is bound to the BA Daphne has with you, while Cyrus will take control of the political power of the House if Lord Peneus dies before Daphne comes of age. Cyrus may attempt to block this, as he already attempted to make a BA with the Magical House of Malfoy for her, but he really has no legal way to block your BA (his was set up for daughter, not eldest, eldest daughter, or Daphne specifically, as yours is, which means little Astoria is stuck with the Malfoy Heir now, unless we can find a way to break that one for her). Creusa has her father's gift for enchanting and has her own Mastery in Charms and Enchantments from Master Flitwick, though Cyrus is forcing her to be a stay-at-home mother, isolating her as much as he can.

I keep saying the choice is yours, and this is what I mean. We've worked into each of the BAs a simple clause that will allow you to simply go to Gringott's and tell the Potter Account Manager that you want to cancel the agreement and it's done, provided that the cancellation is done of your own free will (which the goblins will verify) and both parties agree to do so (if both parties don't agree, it can still be cancelled for cause but might incur penalties for one or both parties). In order to enact these clauses for you, Neville, and Daphne you must be 'of age' in the wizarding world, which occurs on your seventeenth birthday, unless you are emancipated early by your guardian or by taking up the Head of House ring after your grandfather's passing or your fourteenth birthday (whichever is later). Since Nymphadora is six years older than you, we decided to allow her to break it on her own when she turns twenty (three months after your fourteenth birthday). Bloodsinger has the originals of all three BAs and our Wills and I encourage you to read them when you get a chance, they will aid you in your decisions.

Though your guardian should train you, you can sit in on the Wizengamot for practical experience at fifteen; and assume the Potter vote at sixteen if your grandfather allows you to sit in for him (I really hope he's still around to guide you though).

Speaking of guardians and advisors, this is probably a good point to get into them, huh? Right. What is a Guardian or an Advisor you ask? Well… a guardian is like a stand-in for your father and me since, to my disappointment, we can't be there for you anymore, while an advisor is sort of like a teacher, someone we trust to guide you into becoming the best person you can be but not dominating you into only doing it their way; at least we hope that they allow you the freedom of making your own choices and mistakes, we trust them, but people do have a tendency to change over time. I'll just list them out, then explain who they are and why these specific people were selected, shall I? All twelve of these people are your Advisors, but your Guardianship will go down the list in order:

Lord Charlus and/or Lady Dorea Potter nee Black – your father's parents.

Lord Frank and/or Lady Alice Longbottom nee Bowmaker – your main godmother and her husband.

Sirius Black and/or Amelia Black nee Bones (at least I hope that's true before you read this) – your Godfather and his betrothed/wife.

Jonathan Bones and/or Gwendolyn Bones nee Morgan – your second godmother and her husband.

Theodore and/or Andromeda Tonks nee Black – they, and their daughter Nymphadora, will be able to help you with your abilities.

Filius Flitwick or his daughter Fiona – My mentor and master and the woman that's as good as a sister to me (last on the list by their choice).

So, to explain all of this… your grandparents should be obvious, but you're probably wondering 'why two godmothers?'

Fiona would have been your godmother if it weren't for some strange goblin inheritance laws I can't make heads or tails of, something to do with religions, and since we couldn't decide between Alice or Gwen you have both. Had things gone differently with Sev, I'd have offered him to chance to become your Godfather, but he's not the same person he was when we were growing up in Cokesworth… I hope he gets over whatever it is and becomes the man I know he can be. I never met Filius' bondmate, as she never came out of Gringott's and I wasn't allowed to visit her home within, but I suspect something happened to her as Filius has been quite depressed lately, especially if anyone mentions Twio'lig.

We decided to put Frank and Alice second on the list after your father spent a week on the couch demanding you go to Sirius first, seems he finally came to understand that Alice can teach you things that Amelia wouldn't be able to and the protections on Longbottom Hall are nearly as strong as those around Pottermore Manor. Jonathan Bones' brother Harrold is the current Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and his eldest son, Edgar after him, followed by David, Jonathan (sexist wizarding inheritance laws), and then Amelia. Amy knows a lot of things, that's true, but she hasn't really been studying the specifics you'll need to know when you ascend to the headship of the family.

Sirius is to James as Fiona is to me, brothers in all but blood (even if they are cousins). He's a really good man, but be careful around him, he loves playing 'pranks' on people and unless Remus is around to dampen his excesses can take things too far. Who's Remus? A kind man with a heart three times too large for his own good. Remus would be on this list as your second Godfather if not for his 'furry little problem' which the bigots in the Ministry keep regulating against. Oppression breeds desperation which in turn causes the situations they are regulating against causing more oppression… people need help not more laws preventing them from getting help… perhaps one day you will be able to help them as your grandfather is currently trying to do.

Jonathan was our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor during fifth year and Gwen was pregnant with little Elaina, your Godsister. Gwen helped me through a rather delicate time in my life, and turned me into a Hollyhead Harpies fan in the process. I suspect, though neither of them will admit to it, that Jonathan knocked some sense into your father that year too. Everything changed that year, even my sister Petunia (may you never have the misfortune of meeting her or her husband Vernon Dursley, the less said about  _them_  the better).

It's funny. Every time I try to explain who one person is, another pops up. Just goes to show how complicated life really is.

Your father will of course want you to know about the Marauders… Prongs (James Potter), Padfoot (Sirius Black), Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew), Moony (Remus Lupin), and Dove (me, well after Hogwarts anyway). I don't know about Peter, but James and I forced Sirius to register as an Animagus when the two of us did, but with James being an Auror trainee, Sirius in Hit Wizard training, and the job offer I have waiting for me once I finish my Mastery, our forms were placed on the restricted access list within the Department of Mysteries, rather than the public list. Since you are reading this, I can tell you that your father was a Stag and I'm a Liger (a white lion/tiger mix), though why they call me 'Dove' I still haven't figured out, not that I mind. We were all in the same year in Gryffindor (Alice was in our year too, while Frank and Amy were two years ahead of us, but the three of them were in Hufflepuff). The number of times I heard those boys 'solemnly swear' that they were 'up to no good' would boggle your mind, I'm sure. They were all about playing pranks and having fun, but Moony (and me to some extent) kept them grounded enough to do well in school, even Peter though he wasn't as good as the rest of us.

That, I suppose, brings us back to Albus and the Fidelius Charm he cast on Potter Cottage last night.

Sirius being the Secret Keeper, the only person that can share the knowledge of where we are hidden, was 'too obvious' for him, so he convinced James to have Peter hold that burden while he, Sirius, ran around as a decoy. I understand the tactical side of it, but Sirius needs to learn how to be serious about things like this… not everything should be considered a joke.

We updated out Wills with Bloodsinger this morning with all of this information as well, but I'm sure your grandfather (or guardian) will have taken care of everything by now. It wouldn't hurt to check though when you pick up your Heir's Ring.

You still have a ton of questions, I know, as I still have a ton of things I want to tell you, but I have no idea how to put them on parchment. You're only a year old and have such potential ahead of you.

Your father and I love you.

With deepest regrets for no longer being there for you… we'll be waiting for you on the other side.

Your Mother,

Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans

12 August 1981

 

* * *

 

When I work on this little idea in the future (probably once I get bored with Jamie Potter and the Arrogant Warlock's Curse), it will definitely be rated M... but that might be a while.

For those curious about Charlus Fleamont-Potter... Fleamont is a surname according to the wiki info (I will of course browse any new info sent my way if you disagree)...

As always... Like / Review / Whatever...

 


	2. The Thing Under the Stairs

Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling, I am not… you're reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

* * *

The Thing Under the Stairs

* * *

 

 

Darkness is all it knew.

It scarcely remembered what 'light' was; oh but it remembered the pain in the light… when it was called 'Freak.'

Now it had no name; but that was okay, it needed none in the darkness.

It shifted to a more comfortable position as the last one began to cause it minor pain. There wasn't much room in the darkness, but there was enough; at least for now.

The darkness did seem to be getting smaller though, and it didn't know what would happen if the darkness ever became to small for it.

It wasn't worried however, that was a concern for later.

It was comfortable once more and embraced the darkness, deciding not to think about anything at all.

-HPWI-

The overly large man with a very bushy mustache sat at his kitchen table, looking very walrus-like, alternating between staring at the frightening letter in his hand and the walled off section beneath the stairs where he'd hidden its' body.

Those Freaks had dropped it off in the dead of night with a letter saying it was his wife's niece; but it wasn't human, it couldn't be. He'd done all he could to beat the freakishness out of it, remembering when he hit it so hard he broke its' neck… but it got back up.

He'd taken a cricket bat to it, railway spikes, acid, fire, everything he could think of… it just wouldn't die. So he'd walled it into that little cupboard under the stairs.

That was years ago, he doubted Duddums even remembers it had once been in the house.

But now… another letter… an  _Invitation_ …

It couldn't be alive still… could it?

They couldn't stay here. The Freaks would come looking for it. Well they could bloody well have it, he'd never wanted it anyway.

Quickly gathering his wife and son, and enough provisions for an extended stay at his sister's place in Wales, the Dursley family fled before someone came looking for it, and why it hadn't responded to the letter.

-HPWI-

Hagrid was confused.

He'd followed Dumbledore's instructions and followed the magical compass here.

But where is the little tyke? The house is empty.

Maybe the Headmaster had given him the wrong compass. He'd just have to pick up the package at Gringott's then check in at the school again.

He was sure it was nothing.

-HPWI-

Albus sighed as he apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry; magical compass in hand.

It was such a simple job. Follow the compass, pick up the child, go to Gringott's, pick up Nicholas' package, don't let the Potter Account Manager get anywhere near the child. Then ditch him outside the Leaky Caldron, so Molly could help him on the First.

At least he retrieved the Stone; now where is the boy? He had to be here, the compass couldn't be wrong, it was tracking his blood.

After searching the attic, the basement, and all the rooms in between, even the shed out back, Albus too was confused, where was the boy?

His father had bound his magic to prevent accidental outbursts, his mother had bound his form to keep the muggle neighbors from seeing anything they shouldn't, and Albus himself had tweaked and added to those bindings; so he couldn't have used magic to hide here.

He must be missing something.

Deciding to try one last thing before going back to his office to ponder this strange turn of events, he cast  _Homenum Revelio_  and really didn't like the results.

This was not good.

-HPWI-

It was startled as it was no longer alone in the darkness.

There was a loud pop, and something grabbed it.

With another loud pop, it was no longer in the darkness.

And it was scared.

 


	3. First Impressions

\- Disclaimer - Sorry, I still don't own Harry Potter -

* * *

\- First Impressions - Meetings on the Hogwarts Express -

* * *

The door slid open to reveal a bushy haired brunette, "Mind if I join you? What are you working on? Are you a new student too? Are…"

"Shhh!" Lia replied holding a single finger before her mouth, interrupting the girl.

"Sorry," she looked abashed.

"First… I'm Lia Monroe. Who are you?"

The other girl blushed, "Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well then. Greetings Ms. Granger. Yes, you may join me, though you might find it boring. I'm working on Magical Theory and Runes…"

"So, you aren't a first year?"

Lia sighed, holding up her hand to stop Hermione, "I am a first year, Ms. Granger. I should warn you… jumping to conclusions, rattling off a million questions without waiting for answers, and interrupting people will get you in trouble."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "But I read that the Study of Ancient Runes isn't offered until third year?"

"Just because it isn't taught until third year, Ms. Granger, doesn't mean I can't study it before then."

"Neat! Can I take a look at your notes, Lia?"

"Sure, but they probably won't do you any good."

"Why?"

"Can you read Hebrew?"

"No…" Hermione replied sadly. "Are you Jewish then?"

"Nope. My mum wasn't so I wouldn't be even if I was raised in temple. It also seems that you have a lot to learn."

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to guess that you are Muggleborn, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded.

"Have you noticed that I keep calling you ' _Miss_  Granger' instead of using your given name?"

Hermione nodded again, a scowl of though crossing her features.

"It is improper to use someone's given name until that person gives you leave to do so."

"Oh… OH! Sorry, Ms. Monroe. Please call me 'Hermione'."

"Thank you, Hermione. You may call me 'Lia'." The next forty minutes or so were filled with the sound of turning pages as Hermione read 'her favorite book,'  _Hogwarts, A History_ , only occasionally asking Lia questions.

When Nymora returned, she brought a chubby boy with her, "Wotcher Lia… oh hello," she said addressing Hermione, "I hope you don't mind, but I promised Madam Longbottom that her grandson could sit with us."

Lia stood and curtsied, "Greetings Heir Longbottom. I am Heiress Lia Monroe, and this is Hermione Granger," she said with a slight hand wave to indicate Hermione, "please call me Lia."

"I'm N-neville," he replied with a nervous shutter. "Monroe? I thought…"

"That is something for us to discuss in private, Neville."

"But…"

"Neville… not here, okay?"

"A-alright."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione interjected.

"House business. Don't worry about it, Ms. Granger. I'm Tonks, by the way."

"Please, call me Hermione, Ms. Tonks… and you too  _Heir_  Longbottom?"

"No 'miss'… just Tonks, Hermione."

"Um, Nymora?"

"Yes, Lia?"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?"

Nymora yipped, then tripped exiting the compartment to go to the Prefect's Meeting.

"What's 'House Business'?"

Lia looked at Hermione for a moment, "Let me see if I can make this simple for you… if Sarah Armstrong-Jones had something private to discuss with James Ogilvy, do you think you had a right to know what they were talking about?"

"What? No… but they're Royals!"

"And Neville and I are Heirs to Ancient and Noble Houses. Not quite the same, I guess… there's something like six hundred people between Neville and the throne… I'm a bit further down the line. There are things we have to do and discuss privately. We call that 'House Business.'"

"Oh…" Hermione muttered, somewhat dispirited.

"Granger… are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger?" Neville asked.

"How can I be? I'm a Muggleborn."

"So was my mother, at least that's what she thought growing up, but she was Heiress to the Venerable House of Ralston. You should get an inheritance test at Gringott's. You never know."

All talk paused in the cabin as a passel of bright-red haired people passed just out side their compartment on the train. Much of what was said was muffled due to the charms on the windows, but the mother was obviously distraught about something, looking around as if she'd lost one of her many children. Neville, Hermione, and Lia went back to, or began, reading to pass the time.

"Lia?" Hermione asked a few minutes later as the noise level began to die down.

"Hmm?"

"If your mom was an heiress to a magical house, how was she a Muggleborn?"

"Her parents were Squibs."

The door to their compartment slid open just as Hermione asked, "Squibs?"

The red head at the door sneered, "You really don't want to talk about those losers if you know what's good for you. Just forget about them like everyone else does."

"My family thought I was a Squib until my Hogwarts letter came…" Neville muttered quietly.

"Nobody asked you, carrot-top," Lia replied to the interloper with a hint of anger in her tone, "Why did you barge into someone else's conversation anyway?"

The face of the boy in the doorway turned as red as his hair in anger, "Harry Potter's supposed to be on this train. I should have known not to ask the Longbottom Squib or a couple of Muggles about him." He left, slamming the compartment door closed before any of them could respond.

"And who was that unpleasant fellow?" Lia asked.

"He was a Weasley," Neville answered, "not sure which one. They're rather poor and don't come to any of the big, annual Ministry or Family events, balls, or festivals."

"Balls… as in dancing? Shtuyót! Nobody said I had to learn how to  _dance_!"

Hermione gave Lia a weird look, "I don't know what you just said but… language, Lia."

Lia snickered in return.

"I could…" Neville started meekly, then tried to sound a bit more confidant, "I could teach you… if you want…"

"I think I'd like that," Lia said quietly, while Hermione nodded agreement.

"Back to my question though; what's a Squib?"

"You know how a Muggleborn is a witch or wizard born of Muggles? Squibs are the opposite," Neville said quietly, as if divulging a dirty secret.

"That's… not actually true, Neville," Lia stated plainly. "According to Uncle Saul; If you ignore the 'Pureblood' rhetoric and nonsense the ignorant masses spout off about the topic, everyone has magic. It's only the amount that differs."

"Huh?" Neville uttered, seemingly lost.

"How to put this… okay… think of magic as the twenty-six letters of the English alphabet. A Muggle has two or three letters… not much they can do with those. A Squib has seven or eight… they might be able to do something with them, but again not much. Your average witch or wizard has about twenty to twenty-three… might not be able to do everything, but can do quite a bit… especially if they get a bit creative. Really powerful witches and wizards also have some of the accented characters used in other languages as well. Then there are some, however… like the headmaster supposedly… that know another alphabet entirely."

"Huh…" Neville said again, pondering what Lia described with a bit more understanding.

"There's also a barrier effect, generally around the ten letter point, which switches magic from passive to active. Squibs can actually have active magic, which is where some of the greatest Muggle magicians, like Harry Houdini and David Copperfield, come from, while there are really powerful people with passive magic, like my grandmother, Heather Goodspeak. Uncle Saul told me some about her this summer; she had a lot of magic, but while she couldn't channel it herself, she could 'allow' others to syphon off some of her power to boost their own."

"What!" Neville exclaimed, like he'd never heard of that possibility.

"It's why she worked for the Unspeakables, even though she was technically a Squib."

"They used her like a battery…" Hermione commented, somewhat disturbed by the concept.

Lia looked at Hermione, "It was voluntary… though I supposed you could describe her function like that. She also did a lot of research for them, according to Uncle Saul."

"Why did you say 'supposedly' about the headmaster's power level?" Hermione asked, "Isn't he the most powerful wizard alive? That's what all the books say."

"Hm… yes and no. As we grow up, our magic grows too. For those with passive magic, and going back to the letter example, they might learn one additional character every couple of decades, while those with active magic might learn a new one, possibly two, every decade. The reason they seem to 'top out' at a certain point would be that, as we age our bodies begin to break down. Passive magic does little to help counter the effect, so Muggles and Squibs tend to die younger than witches and wizards. Conversely, active magic does aid in regenerating our bodies, so healing is faster and we live longer; but at the same time, the effect is cumulative, so we use more and more of our magic to sustain the effect the older we get. So while the headmaster might be really powerful, he's also really old, so he is likely using a lot of his magic just to sustain himself and uses bursts of magic to 'show off' and make people think he still has all the power they think he had fifty years ago. He could, don't get me wrong as there are other factors in play, but it's unlikely."

* * *

-AN-

I was thinking about other ways to use magic... hence the 'battery' squibs... then also thought of trying to explain Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode... no power but active magic... then inverted it to really smart but very low power people with active magic that still got classified as 'squibs'... Houdini and Copperfield.

Just something to play around with... let me know what you think.

\- Krys Griffin


	4. Questioning Truth and Reality

I've had some issues with the Potions & Swearing by Magic... in canon, and most fanfiction as well, Veritaserum is less effective on master Occulomancers... meaning Snape and Dumbledore could sway, though not negate, the effects of the potion. The potion works on what the individual knows and believes to be true... here's an example:

* * *

Questioning Truth and Reality

* * *

Typical Wizengamout questioning of Hermione under the effects of Veritaserum -

Hermione is lead into the chamber and forced to sit in the uncomfortable chair in the middle of the floor, chains leaping to securely fasten her down.

Hermione - The bushy haired brunette looks about in confusion, "Why are you doing this? I've done nothing wrong."

Umbridge - "Silence. Auror, apply the Veritaserum." The toad like woman in a hideously pink cardigan says viciously, an overly wide grin stretching her face is disturbing ways.

Auror - "Don't fight it miss. It's easier that way."

Hermione glares at Umbrige but takes the Veritaserum filled water and drinks it swiftly. Her chocolate brown eyes dulling somewhat as the potion takes effect.

Fudge - The Minister for Magic nervously fingers his lime green bowler hat, "Let's test to see if the potion has taken effect. Ms. Granger, what is your full name?"

Hermione - "Hermione Jean Granger," the chained girl replies monotonously (yeah I've seen Jane a lot too but I prefer Jean and it's not in the books or movies. Albus' Will has it as Jean as well if you are looking at harrypotter-wikia as you can read it that way on one of the movie props.)

Umbridge - "Hem, Hem..." the toad-like women says to draw attention to herself, "Are you a Wizard?"

Hermione - "No, I'm a Witch." (This is a point of contention... the answer is 'No,' which fits with the Umbridge narrative that muggleborns steal magic, but it is not stated in canon that she can't expound to add that '[she]'s a Witch' which changes the question from 'are you a mage?' to 'are you male?')

Umbridge glares at Hermione for not answering with a simple 'no' the way she was supposed to.

Amelia - The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement cocked her monocle bearing eyebrow at her colleague's demeanor, "One last question before we begin. Is the sky blue?"

Hermione - "No. It's transparent. You see, light is refracted off of..."

Fudge - The Minister explodes out of his seat shouting angrily, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE SKY IS BLUE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GO OUTSIDE AND LOOK UP!" (Hermione is about talking science while Fudge is talking about appearances... both are 'true' but it's a difference of perspective on the question).

Umbridge - "We obviously can't believe anything this girl says. Even under Veritaserum she's lying to us. We should give her to the Dementors."

Fudge - "Seditious Muggle non-sense... I agree."

Amelia is shocked by the blatant disregard of the Law. Shaking her head, she discreetly signals the Auror beside Hermione to take the girl to one of the department's secure safe-houses. When those who determine the law break it legally, those who enforce it will have to find new methods to help those who are innocent.

* * *

When swearing on their magic... they can not lie... but carefully worded answers to mislead the listener are perfectly acceptable, which is very much in keeping with both canon and fanon regarding Dumbledore and Snape. An Obliviated memory is no longer there so if a person isn't telling the truth, they 'don't know' they are lying and the Veritaserum has nothing to trigger on.


	5. A Blissful Ending

\- This contains slightly altered and direct quotations from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows -

* * *

A Blissful Ending

* * *

 

The long table in the formal dinning hall of the manor was crowded by seventeen followers of the Dark Lord's closest minions, his so-called inner circle, all professing eagerness to do his bidding. This did not please him however. Yaxley and Snape snapping at each other, Goyle and Crabbe staring blankly about, Rowle, Avery, and Thicknesse not much better, the lustful gazes shared between Rodolphus and Rabastan after the brothers' long separation in Azkaban, and Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix gazing upon himself in much the same manner, and from the look on Amycus' face, he knew where the man's sister, Alecto, had disappeared to.

"Bring in our… guest," he said, fingering the snake head on the bottom of the wand he'd so recently relieved Lucius of; Dolohov and Wormtail leaping to obey. "I shall attend to the boy in person," he said as his two minions stepped out of the room, continuing the meeting regarding what he was planning to do with the errant Potter boy, "There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned," 'Some of them have been my own,' he tacked on silently, anger written plainly on his pale, nose-less face. "That Potter lives is due more to  _your_  errors than to his triumphs. Carelessness, luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans," he paused, nodding to himself. "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall."

Dolohov returned dragging their naked, haggard looking, blond 'guest' by her hair, with the simpering Wormtail following behind. Throwing her roughly onto the table's edge, Dolohov whipped out his wand and swiftly levitated her to hover over the center of the table. The way her bound arms caused her chest to push forward causing Draco, the youngest among them, to begin drooling with desire; though his mind kept replacing the older witch's visage with those of a few others witches his own age. Spying her colleague from school, she begs Snape to help her, only to have the dour potions master turn contemptuously away without a comment.

"Charity Burbage, a woman of 'generous love,'" the Dark Lord announces, drawing every eye above the table to him, "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an  _impassioned_  defence of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles... or, no doubt, werewolves..." glancing around to gage the reactions of his followers to these comments, he changed his mind a bit regarding the woman's fate, "Imperio!"

Having expected an Avada Kedavra a few of them reacted sharply in shock, though barely moved on the outside. "We won't be needing those anymore," with a silent Diffindo, Charity's bonds fell to the table releasing her arms. "You want to please me, your lord," he ordered, although the phrasing could also have sounded like a question.

"Yes, my lord," Charity said dully.

With a nod, Dolohov released his levitation charm allowing the woman to rest on the table, "You will enjoy this Charity. It's a great honor for you," he told her before turning to the large green snake resting in the far corner, "Dinner, Nagini."

The snake uncoiled and swiftly slithered to the table, lunging forward to bite the woman's feet. "Slowly Nagini, she'd not going anywhere. There's no need to use your fangs." Turning back to Charity, "You're not going to fight Nagini. This feels really good to you. She makes your pussy burst with desire. Describe to the others how Nagini makes you wet with lust."

With a moan she put a hand between her legs and started rubbing herself, talking to the others about how Nagini's juices are tickling her toes as the large snake worked its way slowly up her calves; the witch's juices pooling on the table.

By the time Nagini reached Charity's thighs, Bellatrix had scooted forward and torn her nickers away, furiously rubbing herself for her lord's pleasure while gazing longingly upon the scene before the assembly. Much to her sister Narcissa's dismay, her son Draco quickly followed his aunt's lead and started wanking himself off to the sight.

Charity moaned and removed her hand from her crotch as Nagini began working on swallowing the Muggle Studies Professor's hips, the extra pressure caused by the tightness of the snake's mouth surrounding the widest part of her body causing her to wince a bit in pain, yet she kept talking about how wonderful the snake's tongue felt rubbing against where her hand had just been.

She then giggled as Nagini's tongue tickled her navel and described the curious feeling of the snake's juices mixing with her own; pinching and squeezing her breasts as Nagini worked slowly past the witch's abdomen.

Charity moaned again in ecstasy as Nagini lunged forward to take hold of her left shoulder, the muscles of the snake massaging her gently as they slowly dragged her further into Nagini's stomach.

The Dark Lord was at last pleased by someone in the room when Charity thanked her lord for the honor of feeding Nagini just as her hands slipped into the snake's mouth.

With a last look around at the assembled Death Eaters, Wormtail's look of panicked fear was inversely matched by the glazed look of pure bliss on Bellatrix's face, he said, "Do not fail me again, or next time it may be you laying upon the table for Nagini." Various forms of 'yes, my lord' were whispered around the table.

* * *

-HPWI-

I saw an interesting image of Hermione with Nagini, and came across a web-comic of sorts that inspired this, while looking for more from the artist… sorry.


	6. Shattered Soul

Disclaimer - Sadly, I'm not British or rich enough to buy the copyrights to anything... so I do not own Harry Potter...

This was a random thought spurred by the various Reptillia28 challenges I've read... even if Reptillia no longer claims ownership of it...

* * *

Shattered Soul

* * *

 

She looked around the room confused, not sure why everyone there looked like her, even the guys. Each one had minor differences, like hair color, age, or styles of dress… they all even had her stupid scar, even the pair snogging in the corner that looked like her parents in the photos Hagrid had given her. It was creepy.

"Hello, what's your name?" a petit blond in a Japanese school girl outfit, with a name tag reading 'Hi! My name is: HARUKA' asked.

"Uh… Harry," She replied.

"Not another one… that makes twelve… I don't suppose you have a longer form of that?"

"Harriett… with two T's, according to the goblins. What's going on?"

Haruka quickly filled out the stick on name tag and handed it to her, "We're not sure yet… but… what is the last thing you remember before walking in here?"

"I uh… was in the Chamber of Secrets to save Ron… Ginny was stuck with that useless git Lockhart, when that ghost, or whatever, of Tom set a basilisk on me… I was bit, but used the broken tooth in my arm to stab the diary that magically anchored him to Ron… I must have passed out after that. Then I was here…"

"Yeah, sorry about your friends. I was in that new full dive video game recently released in Japan… who makes an RPG without magic? Anyway, the sadistic bastard who made the game, made it so we couldn't log out… and if the headgear was removed, or we died in the game, it was game over IRL too. Guess I didn't make it."

"Y-you're… dead? Wait… I'm dead?"

"Yep. And some of us are more happy about that than others," she said glaring at the couple in the corner, "Welcome to Death's 'Waiting Room.'"

"What's the story with those two anyway?"

"Harry and Rose… died when Hogwarts was overrun by thousands of Death Eaters or something, don't know the whole story though, can't get them off each other long enough to tell it. Come on, Henry and Erika will probably want to talk to you about that Chamber of Secrets you mentioned; they died there too."

"And… them?" she pointed to four people sitting in what looked like thrones and arguing with each other.

"Life, Death, Fate, and Destiny. Chance shows up occasionally too, but he'd afraid of Destiny I think, she's downright scary sometimes."

"So who's who? And, what are they arguing about?"

"Life's the Santa Clause look-a-like in white, Death's the pretty Lady in black lace with the scythe, and Destiny is the chick in gold ball gown, while Fate's the dude in the sparkly purple zoot-suit. As for what they are arguing about… I think us mostly."

"Figures! Why can't my… our life ever be normal?"


	7. One Night

One Night

* * *

Draco smirked as he landed his broom in front of her as she sat in the stands, waving the snitch in her face. She'd been counting on Ginny to be better as a replacement Seeker after Umbitch's stupid ban; especially as she'd loaned the younger girl her Firebolt. Ron had done it to her again, accepting a deal with the blond ponce on her behalf, but she was a woman of her word; even if the wording had been extremely vague.

Harry sighed, "Congratulations, Draco… looks like you've won. What do I owe you?"

Draco's smirk grew, "Yourself."

"What?" Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You'll be my slave."

Harry could feel the magic around them coalescing and knew, after last year, that if she accepted his demands as stated, magic would make it real; but as he'd already stated his half, she could sway it too. "One night, nothing permanent," even that was more than she really wanted to give him.

"Slaves don't get to bargain," Draco growled angrily.

Harry smirked back, knowing how to push him into agreeing without really thinking about it, "I wasn't the one to agree to the deal in the first place. You could take it up with Ron if you wished though."

"Tsk, fine." He said, and the magic snapped, sealing the agreement. "I've heard you know where the Slytherin Common Room is. Be there at six o'clock and someone will let you in. Don't worry about dressing up, you won't be wearing clothes for long."

Harry's eyebrow twitched again, "As you command, Draco."

Draco looked a little surprised that she wasn't arguing, "No… slaves don't use their master's name."

"Very well… Master." She curtsied for extra effect.

Draco's eye gleamed with his dirtiest fantasies parading through his mind. "Don't be late," He ordered just as he flew away.

-HPWI-

Harry arrived right on time wearing a plain gray tee-shirt, black skirt, and ballet slippers with her school robe over the top and long black hair pulled back into her customary ponytail, even if it tended to be messier that way.

"I thought I told you not to dress up, slave," Draco greeted her as the wall spit open to reveal the Slytherin Common room.

Harry adopted a blank look on her face, "School rules still apply, Master. Violations can have permanent consequences."

"And walking through the school nude is against the rules… Damn it." Draco scratched his hair in frustration, "Fine, get in here and strip."

Harry stepped into the dimly lit, green tinted room but made no move to disrobe.

"I said strip!"

"School rules still apply, Master. Violations can have permanent consequences."

"What now?"

"Public spaces, Master. Age of consent."

Draco glanced around and realized over half of the students present were under fifteen, "Gah! Fine… come with me."

Harry quietly followed Draco to the fifth-year boys dorm. Once inside he turned to her and all but shouted, "Now strip, bitch," startling Theodore Nott who had been rather engrossed in the Play Wizard magazine he'd nicked from his sister last summer.

Harry immediately popped the clasp on her robe and let it drop to her feet as she slipped out of her slippers, then she pushed her skirt's elastic waistband over her hips to let it fall into the pile as well, quickly followed by her tee-shirt. Stepping out of the pile, she pushed her clothes into the corner behind the door so the other boys wouldn't trip over them. Draco looked stunned, probably thinking she would never have done such a thing, but Harry had never been shy about her body, and never really thought about why Vernon and Dudley had never forced themselves on her, give how they treat her otherwise and lack of proper clothing at her aunt and uncle's house; perhaps even they have a line they wont cross when it comes to family.

"Well aren't you the proper slut… all clean shaven…" he said when he recovered, then started slowly walking towards her and unbuttoning his pants, "On your knees, slut. Suck me off."

Harry dropped to her knees and reached forward to fish Draco's cock from his pants. She was surprised at how small it was, about as thick as her thumb and roughly half as long. After living with Parvati and Lavender for the last four years, she'd prepared for something… bigger… but she had her orders and began mouthing the tiny thing. She felt is grow to about three and a half inches and maybe twice the girth in her mouth, somewhat relieved that it would prevent something Draco was no doubt planning to do to her; but didn't say anything about it, and simply continued following her 'Master's' command. Barely two minutes later he came with no warning. The taste was revolting to her, but he immediately ordered her to swallow it, so she complied.

Draco turned to the other boy in the room who had been watching from his bed nearby, "You want in on this, Theo?"

"Hmm… oh… no thanks," he replied shaking his head, "I'd rather not be killed by Daphne when she finds out you're fucking with her girlfriend."

"Have it your way," he turned back to Harry, "On the bed, slut. I'm going to fuck you right proper. You want me to fuck your cunt, don't you slut."

"I will abide by the terms of the deal, Master," Harry replied as she laid down on his bed.

"Another words no, but I can anyway," Draco smirked, then roughly forced her legs apart and grabbed her pussy, "So dry! Too bad for you, slut. You should want this more," he said running his fingers through her folds, then noticing an odd feeling on the tip of his finger. Grabbing her hips he lifted her up to look at her cunt closer.

Noticing the membrane covering most of her vagina perforated by a myriad of tiny holes, he screeched, "YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!"

"So it appears, Master," she returned in a bland tone, though the gloating look of superiority in her eyes set him off; snapping off an  _Incarcerous_ , he tied her up with her arms behind her back, them wiped off his belt and began beating her with it. "Damn fucking deal… ' _nothing permanent'_ … well if I can't fuck your cunt, I can still take your ass. Then I'll give you to Crabbe and Goyle for the night, maybe you can teach them what a bitch is to be used for."

It was rough and painful without any lube, but at least it was quick, then he shoved his dick in her face again and ordered her to suck him off again. It took a while to get Draco hard again, but once he was done he ordered her to 'service' his thuggish bodyguards, and laid down to rest. All three of them were passed out, less than ten minutes later.

When Blaise showed up shortly before midnight, he looked at her sitting nude beside Draco's bed. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"Master owns me until dawn," she answered waving vaguely at Draco.

"Oh? Use the same terms you used with Daphne and me?"

"Yep!" Harry replied happily.

Blaise laughed quietly, "Night Harry. See you in the morning."

* * *

Disclaimer - My initials aren't JKR, so I've never held any claim to the copyrights to Harry Potter.

AN - this is a but more graphic than I normally write... but there are plenty of other fics available if that's what you are looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally dislike this pairing, but as a one-off bet thing... it sort of worked for me, so there you have it.


	8. New World

New World

* * *

“In 1780 the world ran on man power… literally.  
“In 1880 it ran on steam power.  
“In 1980 electricity ruled the night.  
“In 2080 nuclear energy dominated everything.  
“In 2180, the year you lot were born, we were back to steam mostly, with a bit of electricity on the side.  
“Can any of you tell me why that is?” the elderly teacher glanced around the classroom full of eight-year-olds, “Yes, Ms. Potter?”  
“M-magic, ma’am,” Harriett Potter replied.  
A voice she knew too well, scoffed from the other side of the room, “Magic doesn’t exist.”  
Ignoring the outburst, the teacher continued, “Magic? That’s true from a certain perspective… but that was only part of the issue really. Anyone else want to give it a try?” She looked around again, “No? Okay then. Outside these walls, you will probably find a hundred minor reasons as to why what happened, happened. In the end, however, they will all boil down to this: fear.” She glanced around to make sure everyone was paying close attention to her words, “Magic was a problem, but only because people made it so. Fear ruled everyone… fear of the magic users, wizards they were called, drove them into hiding for a long time, they feared non-magical people for their numbers, for what many religions had done to them, for what they thought non-magicals would want of them should the existence of magic be discovered, and a host of other reasons… and they were right. On the other side of the coin, you have the non-magical’s fears, fear of what magic users could do, such as kill someone with a wave of their hand, or turn invisible and spy out all of the government’s deepest secrets… and they were right.”  
“But how can everyone be right?” little Harriett asked, “why couldn’t they work together?”  
“Why indeed…” the old teacher mused to herself, “Tell me, Ms. Potter, when you have a toy your cousin Mr. Dursley wants, do you keep it for yourself or give it to him?”  
“I…”  
“She gives it to me, if she knows what’s good for her,” Dudley said with a glower from the other side of the room.  
“And that’s why they couldn’t get along.”  
Harriett’s eyes widened for a moment as comprehension struck, it wasn’t just fear of magic, but control of it; being able to use it or not verses not having to worry about it being used on or against you.  
“As for your comment about magic not existing, Mr. Dursley… prove it.”  
“Huh?”  
“We know many magic users were killed, but there were still enough of them to destroy the power infrastructure of the world, setting us back centuries, and no one knows how many, if any, survived that time. No one ever figured out where the first magic users came from, if it was something that could be taught to anyone or not, anything really… the magic users were very secretive about themselves. Who’s to say if they aren’t still out there, hiding behind more of their magic, watching to see if technology will rise to the level where they can be detected again, working to prevent that from happening.”  
“My dad! That’s who.”  
“Yes, Mr. Dursley, you’ve made abundantly clear what your father thinks.”  
Dudley sat back with a smug look, happy that the teacher finally admitted that his dad was right.


End file.
